


Make a Memory

by Winblam



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Cutesy, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Bon Jovi's (You Want To) Make a Memory, M/M, MFCDZ, Nostalgia, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Nyah, SS BR Takeover
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: Uma noite. Vinho tinto. Fotografias. Um passado compartilhado. Um presente distante. Talvez não mais...Será que eles ousariam querer? Tornar aquele momento memorável?Afinal, não havia qualquer outro lugar onde deveriam estar senão ali. Apenas eles, como costumavam ser... Bebendo vinho... Matando o tempo.Podendo roubar um pedaço dele apenas para eles.





	Make a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Saint Seiya/CDZ não me pertence, bem como seus direitos e o caraleo a 4. Fanfic puramente ficcional, Universo Alternativo e sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> AVISO: Fanfic 16+ pelo tema 'homossexualidade', fora isso, creio que seria uma adorável opção de leitura antes de dormir! Baseada na musica (You Want To) Make A Memory - Bon Jovi.

 

 

Encheu novamente a taça à sua frente com um sorrisinho saudoso de reconhecimento antes de encher à própria – entre seus dedos – com um cuidado que seu acompanhante estranhou divertidamente, rindo-se. E lá eram eles de novo, como sempre costumava ser.

– Jamais pensei que viveria para vê-lo ser cuidadoso assim com algo. – comentou em tom baixo, antes de levar a taça aos lábios enquanto olhava o homem à sua frente, sentados como estavam à mesinha perto da sacada do apartamento dele.

– Como vai sua vida? Já faz um tempo... – ignorou a provocação velada com um sorrisinho ladino e observou melhor o homem à sua frente.

Já fazia um  _bom_  tempo, na verdade...

– Você não foi ao meu casamento ano passado, não é? – continuou no mesmo tom baixo e tomou outro gole de vinho, enquanto analisava aquele rosto tão conhecido. E, céus, que vontade de comentar como era bom vê-lo sorrindo. Talvez fosse uma das coisas que mais sentiu saudades naquele homem, aquele sorrisinho que sempre detestou.

– Isso é uma bronca?

– Não. Somente uma constatação.

Ficaram em silencio um minuto inteiro, olhando para suas taças de vinho ou para as fotos espalhadas descuidadamente sobre a mesa. Toda sua infância, adolescência, juventude... Tudo ali, naquelas imagens. Tudo sempre ali, junto a ele.

– Céus, quanto cabelo nós tínhamos... – murmurou, segurando uma fotografia em específico deles. Longos, longos fios loiros e ruivos.

– Mal de adolescente dos anos 80, não é?... – comentou numa tentativa de humor, mas não encarou o amigo à sua frente. Era provável que ainda estivesse magoado por aquilo. – Hm. Cam, como  _ela_  está? – forçou-se então a perguntar, mesmo que não quisesse saber. Mas voltou sua atenção completamente para a resposta quando ouviu-o rir suavemente, talvez um pouco irônico. Era algo triste e agradável de se ouvir.

– Quando não apareceu, eu sabia que estava fazendo a coisa errada, mas já era tarde para voltar atrás... – meneou a cabeça e tomou outro gole, este mais longo. Não tinha certeza se teria coragem de dizer aquilo. Não agora, depois de tudo. – Nos separamos. Mês passado.

–... Males da vida meu amigo. Sinto muito por isso. – sua expressão não se alterou, apenas tomou também um longo gole de sua taça, decidido a não demonstrar nada do que sentia desta vez também. O celular dele estava tocando, mas não queria saber quem poderia ser.

– Sabe, Milo... Eu-... – encostou-se ansiosamente ao respaldo da cadeira e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ignorando o celular, mas brincando com as chaves do carro. – Acho que preciso ir... Eu...

– Você tem mesmo que ir embora? – inclinou-se sobre a mesa, recebendo um olhar surpreso do ruivo à sua frente.

– Como?

–… ‘ _If you don't know if you should stay, If you don't say what's on your mind. Baby just breathe’..._  – cantarolou em tom ameno, sem desviar seus olhos dos do outro, ou mesmo sem se afastar da mesa.

–… ‘ _there's nowhere else tonight we should be’…_ – completou com um meio sorriso, inclinando-se também sobre a mesa. – Estamos recriando a letra esta noite, não é?

Riu-se ao ouvir aquilo, meneando a cabeça negativamente.

– Não... estamos meio fora de ordem pra isso... – riu um pouco mais e terminou sua taça. Sorriu. – Nem mesmo tentamos desvendar os ‘mistérios da vida’.

–Você e  _Bon Jovi_... Eu... pensei no seu sorriso. – admitiu e corou levemente, percebendo realmente o que disse apenas quando o escorpiano o encarou confuso para então sorrir abertamente, alguma emoção diferente de tudo que já vira nele ali, naquele gesto.

– E eu no seu. Acho que talvez todos os dias desde que voltou pra França, ruivo. – não se conteve a responder, mesmo que estivesse com medo de estar alimentando esperanças infundadas. Inferno, como amava aquele homem! Como será que ele nunca havia percebido isso? Afinal, nunca fora realmente bom em esconder o que quer que fosse dele...

– Milo... – não conseguiu falar mais nada depois disso. Apenas encararam-se por um longo minuto. E temia que a confusão emocionada em seu rosto fosse mal interpretada, como era tão provável acontecer.

Teve certeza disso então quando o outro baixou o olhar, subitamente desconfortável. – Camus, eu sinto muito. Não quis dizer-...

–... Amo.

– Hein?

– O amo. Milo eu o amo. – soltou essas palavras de uma única vez, talvez esperando que doesse muito mais do que realmente doeu falar aquilo. Porque ao menos sentir aquilo doía – muito, aliás – até então.

Desde o dia do seu casamento, quando não o viu. Quando recusou-se a ter qualquer outro padrinho. Quando tentou ligar para ele e não foi atendido. Tinha que dizer aquilo, mas não sabia mais o que esperar. Talvez fosse incômodo para ele, ouvir aquilo. Talvez tivesse apenas entendido tudo errado mais uma vez, como entendeu, por anos, aquela dependência que tinha pelo outro como mera amizade. E então por um momento, teve medo de encará-lo.

Mas quando conseguiu coragem o suficiente para interpretar a expressão daquele rosto à sua frente, não pode fazê-lo, pois o rosto à sua frente estava próximo demais do seu, e tudo o que conseguiu foi fechar os olhos antes de sentir aqueles lábios cheios e quentes tocarem os seus, ansiosos, emocionados, macios e urgentes. Fazendo-o rir, sorrir, corresponder e suspirar, talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo.

E aquela era, com certeza, a melhor lembrança do mundo a se fazer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (You Want To) Make A Memory  
> Hello again, it's you and me  
> Kinda always like it used to be  
> Sippin' wine, killing time  
> Trying to solve life's mysteries
> 
> How's your life, it's been a while?  
> God it's good to see you smile  
> I see you reaching for your keys  
> Looking for a reason not to leave
> 
> If you don't know if you should stay  
> If you don't say what's on your mind  
> Baby just breathe  
> there's nowhere else tonight we should be
> 
> You wanna make a memory?
> 
> I took up this old photograph  
> look at all that hair we had  
> it's bittersweet to hear you laugh  
> your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask
> 
> If you go now I'll understand  
> If you stay Hey I've got a plan  
> We're wanna make a memory  
> You wanna steal a piece of time?  
> You can sing the melody to me  
> And I can write a couple of lines
> 
> You wanna make a memory?
> 
> If you don't know if you should stay  
> And you don't say what's on your mind  
> Baby just breathe  
> there's nowhere else tonight we should be (we should be)
> 
> You wanna make a memory?  
> You wanna steal a piece of time?  
> You can sing the melody to me  
> And I can write a couple of lines
> 
> You wanna make a memory?
> 
> You wanna make a memory?...


End file.
